Matchmaker Lucy
by Pari forever ft
Summary: Lucy tries matchmaking like Mirajane but ends up being matched! does her plan work ? will the cat be let out of the bag ? cute nalu fluff ! oneshot ! please read and review !


**Okay guys this is my second story. I'm still a bit nervous about this. So I want you guys to review this story because that's the only way I'll know if you liked it or not or what you think about it. So, here goes nothing …**

Lucy Heartfilia, fairy tail's only celestial mage glanced at her partner who was busily stuffing himself with food. She wondered how much she relied on him for everything and yet she was happy she did. Natsu and Lucy had just returned from a tough mission without actually destroying anything. It was pretty weird. It was only because lucy seemed a bit sad to Natsu and it bugged him ever since and so he had decided to just finish this mission fast without any destruction so he could talk to her about it later. Somehow he never got the time because she kept making excuses and didn't talk to him properly.

They entered the guild with a loud "we're back" and the members welcomed the two with a large cheer. Happy couldn't go with them on this mission with them because he had gone on a mission with Wendy and Carla but wasn't back yet.

Lucy sighed to herself and went to mira and lisanna who were seated at the bar. She had a plan that she was going to work on now. The plan depressed her but it was for the dense idiot and she was willing to do anything for him. She was going to play a bit matchmaker today …

"hey lisanna, hi mira"

Mirajane smiled and said, "so how was your mission lucy ? how bad was the damage ?"

"im fine mira and as for the damage there was none" lucy said proudly

Mira was surprised a bit. Natsu and without damage …. That was new ….

Finally lucy spoke to lisanna, "so lisanna how long are you going to hide your feelings for a certain someone ?"

"what ? …. W-what are you talking about" lisanna said blushing a bit

"oh come on its obvious you and him match perfectly all the childhood past and everything you know …." Lucy said trying best to hide her disappointment under her fake mischievous smile

"I guess I can't hide my feelings anymore now can I? Yes I really do like … no love ….. freed" she said her face all red

Mira squealed and said, "Well done Lucy even I couldn't get that out of her!"

But Lucy was puzzled Freed? "what ? No ! I want talking about him! I was talking about you and …"

"Natsu …. I know" lisanna finished for her and said further , "I don't like Natsu , lucy stop trying to make it happen." she was almost yelling at her now as the guild felt silent to listen. "You are only hurting yourself … Natsu and I did share our childhood but we lost those feelings long ago ! stop faking those smiles and face it , face your feelings . stop trying to make these large sacrifices by yourself. Love isn't something you can sacrifice ! and … and what about Natsu ? have you ever thought how he would react when he learns about this ? have you ever thought that he may actually love you all this time? Sometimes you can be a little selfish too you know. You love Natsu right ? then stop hiding it!"

"what … but … how did you ?..." lucy could only stutter at lisanna's sudden outburst with shock.

Natsu who was listening quietly all this time strode up to her and said in a serious tone, "Luce is this true? Did you try to pair us up? Do you really love me?"he leaned a bit closer on her.

Lucy answered with tears in her eyes and said between sobs, "im so sorry Natsu ….. yes I love you and i…. was worried that all this time you loved lisanna….. im so sorry Natsu…. I know you hate me now … il go away ….. its okay if you dot feel the same way…"

Natsu smiled a sad smile and held her chin up to look in to her eyes and said, "you're so dense luce all this time you tried pairing me with lisanna but didn't realize that I belonged to you and you only…" the tears stopped and she looked at him with a disbelieving shock. He only grinned and said, "I love you too lucy Heartfilia" before kissing her on the lips. She was too shocked but soon melted into the kiss. The guild cheered the new couple as they broke apart. Lucy only hugged Natsu tightly and said, "thank you Natsu for everything".

**So that's it hope you like it. PM me anytime : D**


End file.
